Roman Destiny
by DestroyedNZ
Summary: What if Esperanza had an older sister? What would happen to her son? Did he find his place among the Romans? Or was he replaced? Does Leo know of him? What happened to him? Nico and Will find 3 powerful half bloods in the woods near Camp Half Blood, and one of them seems familiar.
1. 1:When on the run, life's not fun

**AN: Hey, this is my first ever story, it is set after HOO and is not long before TOA (I'm not sure if I will include TOA yet), don't own anything except for OCs. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: When on the run, life's not fun.

Even before the monsters attacked, I'd had a bad day. We had run out of food and money, our shelter had fallen down and then we had gotten lost in the woods. Of course the monsters attacked us then, they couldn't give us time to sort out our lives and get them back on track before making them worse. These monsters were new to us, they looked like big, black dogs dogs charging at us.

We tensed, drew our weapons and got ready for battle. We includes me and my two friends. First thing you need to know is that we've all ran away from home, my friends have a parent who didn't want them and my mum died three years ago, and I've run away from my relatives and several foster homes. Another similarity is that we all had our other parent fail to show up for our entire lives, so far. I mean we're all 13-14 and we have no idea who they might be. When things get real bad we used to joke about who they could be (none of them ideal), but that stopped a while ago.

My name is Archie, my friends are Dom and Karen. Dom has light brown hair, the greyest eyes I've ever seen and is a way better strategist then Karen or I. Karen is tall, has blonde and almost electric blue eyes. Now I haven't looked in a mirror since almost two and a half years ago, when I ran away from my last foster home, but they say I'm shorter than average, very scruffy looking, my dark brown hair, an absolute mess with twigs and dirt all through it. I have a slightly tanned complexion (I'm latino) and my eyes have this strange golden colour. The weird thing is they kinda look to me as their leader even though Dom is more suited for the role.

Anyway, weapons wise, Dom has a golden coin that when flipped, turns into either a sword or javelin. Karen has a shield/watch that she stole from a defeated monster, and a short bronze sword, and I have a black, iron golf club which doesn't work as well as their weapons but somehow still disintegrates them if I hit hard enough.

So 5 black dogs appeared out of the trees and attacked us, I wondered what they were doing so close to New York as they tended to stay away from big cities. It's like there is something about cities that scares them away. We raised our weapons and took a battle stance when, I spotted an arrow fly through the trees and disintegrate the nearest monster, the others yelped and turned but two more followed each killing another monster. The other two started running when a guy, dressed in all black and with extremely pale skin, so he looked like he'd either died or was a living version of death, appeared in front of them and slashed them with a sword that sucked them into it.

"Come with me" he said. "Uh, thanks" I replied "Who are you?"

"Nico di Angelo" he said, then paused momentarily while studying me. "Now it's your turn."

"OK, this is Dom Smith, she's Karen McKauley and I'm Archie Vasquez." At the sound of my name he masked a look of surprise. "We're going to take you somewhere safe" he said.

"We?" Karen asked "Me and Will over there." Nico responded by pointing by to where Will was appearing through the trees.

When I saw him, I gasped, he looked exactly what I thought Apollo from the Greek and Roman myths would look like as a human, with blonde hair, blue eyes bow in hand and a quiver on his back and then I noticed that this guy, Will, was more like a laid back healer than a fighter.

"Nice shooting, but you should have left more for me." Will smiled "Thanks, I've been practising and why should I have?" I couldn't help laughing, the way they talked as if they've been bantering like this for the past month, was so casual and normal in this crazy world. Nico and Will started laughing to, while Dom and Karen, stood there awkwardly and I realised, they wouldn't understand, because they didn't understand my past.

Will looked around nervously. "We better get moving, are you coming or not." It sounded like an order, but I took it as a question. "Yeah, c'mon guys." then to Nico "Where is this safe place?" He looked at me as if he was wondering where he'd seen me before and said "It's a camp that's not far from here, just over those hills." It wasn't actually far, just a couple of minutes walk.

Along the way I was trying to talk to Nico, asking why we had to go, but he shut me off every time. Eventually he said "This will be hard to understand, but it will get easier with time" I noticed Dom and Karen listening intently as he carried on. "Everyone at this camp has a special parent and you do as well. Now how much do you know about the Greek and Roman gods." I hesitated before replying, "I've heard about the Greek ones for my life, you know in stories and stuff and I think the Roman gods were the Romans interpretation of them, so they would be more warlike and stuff." Dom and Karen nodded in agreement. "Then this will be easier to understand for you. The Greek gods exist and they move to the centre of power in the world, at the moment it's America. It's the same way they moved from Greece to Rome. Now in the stories they fell in love with mortals a lot, having demigod children with powers and stuff and they seem to not have changed much because they still do it. So everyone at this camp has a godly parent, and I suspect that you didn't know one of your parents." We shook our heads. "Well the one you didn't know was a god/ Now since they were in Rome almost as long as they were in Greece, Their Roman aspects are still around and there's a different camp for the Roman one's. If you are a Roman demigod we'll send you there as soon as we know. When we arrive, after a few hours or so, you should be 'claimed'. That means that your godly parent will send a sign claiming you as their child. Was that a good explanation, Will?" Will looked up from where he was staring. "Yeah good enough they might want to read the book though." Nico grinned. "Remember the orientation video by your dad." Will grimaced. "That was absolutely horrible."

As we started up the first hill I said. "So you're dad Nico, is he Hades, lord of the Underworld." Nico nodded. "And is your's Will, Apollo." Will's smile slackened. "Yeah he is, he's not much of a father, especially now that the power of prophecy isn't working."

Just then we crested a hill that overlooked Camp-Half Blood. A voice in my head told me "I shouldn't be here, I'm meant to be somewhere else.

 **AN: Thanks for reading plz review, will update ASAP (probably in about a month), check out my sister's stories (KadmeRead), for more weird greatness. She is my Beta.**


	2. 2:Camps are great, when not full of hate

**AN: Sorry for not having posted anything for so long, I've been busy, and had mind blanks when thinking of what to do with this story, I am also working on another story, hope you enjoy and a reminder that I only own the OC's.**

Chapter 2: Camps are great, when not full of hate

Nico turned to me with a twinkle in his eye, as if he was amused at something, "Ready to meet your first goddess?"

I was in shock, who would have thought that after knowing about this for only 5 minutes, I was already meeting a master of the known universe (I wasn't sure about the unknown). So off we went between a large white house and an open air pavilion towards a large amphitheater where a young girl was tending the flames. "Hello, nice to see you again, Archie." she said when she spotted me.

"Hi, have we met?" I asked confused.

"Uh, Archie, remember, she's the reason we're here together." Dom interceded "She guided you to us and then us into the woods."

"Oh yeah" I sounded kinda stupid "Fire-woman, nice messages by the way and what are you the goddess of? Fire?" She laughed."Hearth and home actually." I smiled

"So what about the flaming letters?"

"Oh you mean this?" she went on to write 'I'm the Last Olympian' in fiery floating letters. "Yeah by the way why did you guide me to them?" I said, pointing to Dom and Karen. She gave me a knowing look. "They're your family now Archie." Then she disappeared into flames and a sense of longing washed over us.

"Let's go meet Chiron, he's the activities director." Nico said, "He'll probably be playing pinochle with Mr D." We headed towards the large white house we had passed earlier, which as Will told us was actually called 'the Big House'. Which was such an original imaginative name, right. When I first saw Chiron I did a double-take because, he was like a centaur, like the ones in the myths and then I realised since those myths are apparently true, he probably was a centaur, especially since in the myths he had immortality so he could teach demigods forever. "Uh, hi" I said, inwardly groaning. Luckily he didn't seem surprised by my lack of conversation skills. "You must be the new demigods." he said as he studied us "Oh, and by the way, one of you will be claimed in three, two, one."

I turned and looked at Dom and Karen, as they looked at me, waiting to see who it would be, and what a claiming would look like. When, all of a sudden, a grey owl, sitting on a bronze spear and holding an olive branch, appeared over Dom's head. "What does that mean?" I asked Will, Nico and Chiron who didn't even look surprised. "That," said Chiron "Is him being claimed by his godly parent" he looked at me "Any guesses who it is?" Dom immediately replied " What kind of challenge is that? It's obviously Athena." Totally ignoring Dom's question he said "Correct now Will go see if Annabeth's left yet, so she can give him the tour, otherwise Malcolm will have to do it for her."

"Nico's coming with me" he replied "Doctor's orders, he isn't completely healed yet"

"OK, now go"

"Yep" they said in unison, "We'll be back in about 5." Nico added as they left.

4 minutes and 51 seconds late (Dom was timing, I very much knew how he was a son of Athena now), they returned with a scary blonde, grey eyed girl, who looked as if she could beat me up while blindfolded and with a hand tied behind her back. I was slightly scared at the sight of her. "Now who's my new sibling?" She asked in a voice that did not match her looks. "That would be me." Dom said putting up his hand, "Well then nice to meet you, I'm Annabeth, the head counsellor of Athena. Come with me and I'll show you the camp." While I was glad, the scary blond girl, who I now knew was Annabeth left, I was kinda worried for Dom as I had seen the look in her eyes as she had studied us, it was kind of threatening. Chiron then told me and Karen, "You guys will get your tour from Will and Nico" he paused for a moment and then added "Separately please." Will and Nico didn't seem to like that, but Nico shrugged and said "Archie, you're with me."

Nico started the tour by taking me to a strawberry patch, explaining that it was so the camp had some money coming in, allowing for the constructions that took place. He then took me past the archery range where there were 5 guys practising who always hit the bullseye, Nico commented once we were passed "Most children of Apollo never miss with any projectile, including basketballs" I was stunned to think that basketballs counted as projectiles but just then we walked past the combat arena and saw a guy and a girl attacking each other with swords, both equally matched, after a while they stopped, had a drink and then someone else shouted "Round 12, begin" I stood in wonder until Nico told me that they were in the top 5 swordsman in camp, both children of Ares, the war god.

The rest of the tour was a blur and the only things that stuck with me were, never go into the woods alone and/or unarmed, pegasus are real, there is a climbing wall with real, deadly lava pouring down it and you can do ice-sculpting with chainsaws.

Nico then led me to the armoury where we met up with Will, Annabeth (man she gives me the creeps), Dom and Karen. Just before I could ask why we were here, Annabeth stated that every demigod needs a weapon and she was one of the best at matching the right weapon to the right person. When we went in, I was surprised by the number of different weapons available from daggers and swords to guns. I had to wonder what sort of weapon would be best for me.

Annabeth started by ordering us (she says she told us but it was definitely an order) to show her our current weapons. She started with Karen commenting on the usefulness of the watch/shield and telling her that the sword didn't suit her, which we already knew since she was uncomfortable using it. She then reasoned that she would be more suited to using a spear and proceeded to look through their assortment of deadly weapons looking for the 'right one' but they all looked the same to me. However, none seemed to satisfy her until she came to an odd looking cylinder at the back. "Here try this" she said, chucking it to Karen, as she caught it, the cylinder expanded into a spear that glowed with electricity that seemed to come from Karen herself, Annabeth seemed to be the only other one to notice, but said nothing so I took her lead and stayed silent.

Annabeth took one look at Dom's weapon and frowned. "That, is a Roman weapon and therefore you probably shouldn't use it." He seemed stunned at the fact that she knew what it was until she explained that she knew someone with a similar weapon. The rest of his turn went by very quickly, as Annabeth and Dom talked about the strategic advantages and disadvantages of various weapons until they settled on a short sword, not unlike the one Karen had originally.

Then finally she turned to me and looked at the dark black golf club I was holding. 'Is that Stygian Iron?" she asked Nico, who was looking at me wide-eyed (I thought this was very clear, but who am I to judge). "Where did you get that?" he asked still looking shocked at its existence. "Well it all started..." I started to say before being cut off by a guy with short goat horns and shaggy looking legs, running in and telling Annabeth "We need you fast, we're under attack."

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed, please review with your feedback on what could be improved and I will read your suggestions. Check out KadmeRead, my sister and Beta and I will add a new chapter at some point (hopefully not as long as this one).**


End file.
